


Just Let Me Lay Here

by onepoundpunt



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepoundpunt/pseuds/onepoundpunt
Summary: On October 13th, 1943, the Government of Italy declares war on its former Axis partner, Germany, and join the battle on the side of the Allies. The British had already landed in Salerno, Southern Italy, with a goal to push back the Germans and secure land in Italy and take back Rome.ANZIO, ITALYMAY 28TH 194434TH INFANTRY DIVISION"RORY! IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW I WON'T HESITATE TO PUT A BULLET THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!" I yelped, trying to get my fellow soldier off of my stomach."Oh shut up, you'd never. You love me too much!" Rory almost sang, whilst beaming her signature smug grin at me. She wasn't wrong, but I'd be caught dead before I admit it, and these days, death is closer than ever.————Or, two friends on the front line of war, hiding a shared secret.TW:blood, war things, death etc, suicide, smutmild language warningthis is shit ik
Relationships: alex/rory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a taking-the-piss fanfic I wrote about my friend and I. During the time I had written this, she had been taking a break from the internet and social media, and as I can only talk to her online, I became very lonely. One of the last things we joked about was someone writing a fan fiction about us, and I said I would. I'm not that great at English or writing in general, so bare with me if some things don't make sense (I'M SORRY RORY I TRIED). This is a fictional piece of work and if my friend says she's uncomfortable with it at any point, I will delete the work without hesitation.
> 
> PS: NO RORY THERE IS SMUT

On October 13th, 1943, the Government of Italy declares war on its former Axis partner, Germany, and join the battle on the side of the Allies. The British had already landed in Salerno, Southern Italy, with a goal to push back the Germans and secure land in Italy and take back Rome.

ANZIO, ITALY  
MAY 28TH 1944  
34TH INFANTRY DIVISION

"RORY! IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW I WON'T HESITATE TO PUT A BULLET THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!" I yelped, trying to get my fellow soldier off of my stomach.

"Oh shut up, you'd never. You love me too much!" Rory almost sang, whilst beaming her signature smug grin at me. She wasn't wrong, but I'd be caught dead before I admit it, and these days, death is closer than ever.

Rory stood up and brushed the dirt off of her before offering me a hand up. I refused her hand, and got up myself. I always refused help off of her, as much as I enjoy her company, though I'm not too sure why. If my mother was here she'd scold me for not taking the help, and mention how my pride often gets the best of me. But she's not here. It's just me, Rory, and a bunch of poorly trained men and women fighting for who-knows-what at this point.

The last few days had been repetitive, each day could be mistaken for another. Boiling sun and heatwaves causing mirages during the day, gunshots and exploding land mines during the night. I was used to the noise and gruesome scenery by now, having experience it nearly every day for the past 3 years in France, Belgium, and now here. I wish I could say the same about Rory... don't get me wrong, she is an excellent solider, and as an Italian who is skilled in deciphering morse code, enigma code and can speak german, she is a very valuable member of our team. However, nearly every night, just as we settle to sleep, she'll climb into my bunk and sleep with me. She claims she does it to keep me warm, but I can tell the bloodshed of war has really done a number on her mental health. Poor girl. I don't mind sharing my bed though, she does in fact keep me feeling warm. Inside and out.

"-And those stars, just above the constellation Leo, makes up Ursa Major, more commonly known as the 'Big Bear'". Shit... Rory was speaking the entire time? She talking about the stars again. I like it when she talks about space and the stars, it's calming. Looking up at where she was pointing, I noticed how high her hand loomed above me. She towered above me, being the 6 foot 5 freak of nature she is. She's got a more sincere smile on her now, a pure look of lust and wonder. She looks ridiculous. I can't say much though, although I'm a female Sergeant who's 5 foot 2 in a country I am unfamiliar with, I'm lucky my friends take me seriously.

Rory's eyes we're captivating, I felt safe looking into them. They were deep and warm, and I often found myself getting comfortably lost in them.

If I'm being honest, I'm terrified for tomorrow night. We advance forwards tomorrow, pushing our line closer to Rome. I'm not terrified for myself though, as a Sergeant I rarely go over the front line of the trench into no-man's land. I'm worried for my friends, Sam, Lana, and of course, Rory. Oh, I suppose Aiden is going over the top too, but it's about time he got shot. If he wasn't a relatively high ranking member of our division, I probably would have shot him myself.

Aiden is a British Sergeant, like myself, and I've known him a little over two years at this point. We trained, fought and strategised together, much to my dismay. He was a German immigrant, so I can't even begin to fathom how he was allowed to fight, let alone hold the Sergeant rank. Everyone admires Aiden - he has charisma, he's wise and he's got excellent leadership skills. He's also sexist. Okay, maybe he's not sexist, he just has a vendetta against me. He's fine with every other woman I've seen him talk to, but when it comes to us, he just has to one up me. Like, he chooses to go over the top and fight alongside our troops just to prove he's better than me. Everyone else thinks he's just heroic. Fucking arsehole.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Rory, screaming "LANA" so loud to the point where the Germans could probably pin point exact location we were standing. To my surprise, Lana was walking towards us with Sam and - Aiden.

Why can't he go find a bunch of dickheads to be friends with?

"Have you heard the news?". Lana was smiling like she just found out we had won the war.

"Lieutenant Saskia has moved to our division" Sam said. I could never tell if Sam was happy or not. They're full of mystery, but that's what makes them enjoyable to be around.

"Hey! I was going to tell them"

"Too late"

"Guys stop arguing, you're sounding like a bunch of brats". Aiden made himself present in the conversation. Urgh, this guy.

"Who's Saskia?" Rory questioned, turning to face me. I forgot that she hadn't fought with us back in France. "I mean, if she's a Lieutenant then she isn't going to want to talk to a Private like me, right?"

"Lieutenant Sas is one of the nicest members of the army you'll ever meet, I promise, Rory. And if I can put up with you for 7 months, I'm sure Sas will be more than willing to talk to you".

"Awh, than- WAIT. I'm not that difficult to be with! You didn't mean it did you Alex?". I tried not to smile. Poor, gullible Rory. She may be smart and have a heart of pure gold, but she definitely can't tell when I'm being sarcastic. I would fight a hundred and one wars to stop her going over the top of the trench ever again.

The five of us started to converse, joking about the war and what we missed back at home as about half an hour had passed us by. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, lightly enough to barely be felt. It happened twice more.

"Rory if you touch my shoulder once more I swear to all that is Holy-" 

"I'm not doing it."

"What do you mean, of course your doing it no one else is behind-" I spun around to be greeted by Saskia, with the biggest smile I'd ever seen. I pulled her into a hug before being shoved out of the way by Lana and Sam, both aggressively fighting over 'who got Saskia first' or something ridiculous. I looked back at Aiden, who nodded to show his greetings to Saskia.

"Alex, can you do me a favour that may cost you your life?" Saskia eventually asked, once Sam and Lana had given her space to breathe.

"I know you aren't about to ask me to go over the top tomorrow. Saskia, I have troops to command".

"Well, I've never seen Aiden take charge, and apparently since you've been in Italy you've forced Aiden to fight alongside your troops instead of command alongside you. Whilst I'm here, you will be going over the top so that Aiden has a chance to command".

"You're joking, right? I'm not as trained with a gun as ANYONE else on the battlefield. My role is to command. Aiden has made it his choice to go over the top. He chooses to each time! Isn't that right? Sam? Lana?"

Lana and Sam stayed quiet. Aiden had a smug look on his face. Oh how I'd love to shoot you.

"I'm not going to argue with you Alex. I am your commander, you will listen to me"

"But-"

"That's final, Alex. You WILL fight tomorrow night".

The decision was final. Maybe I am terrified for myself afterall.

—

Soon afterwards, we all went to bed. Laying in my bunk, I couldn't shake the smug look Aiden had given me. He couldn't have called Saskia over from France just so I could fight in the front line, could he? What a knob. I sat, stirring in my thought for what felt like hours before I felt the blanket move - it was Rory, just on time. I rolled over to face her, and my landed on hers. It was cold. Her whole body was freezing.

"Are you okay Roro?" I whispered, calling her a nickname she had become familiar with. She stayed silent, but I could feel her body get tense. "Roro? Rory? Aurora? Rory love are you ok?" I asked calmly, moving my head closer to hers. She didn't answer, but instead started to whimper and shake. I looked up at her, she was paler than usual and had tears running down her face. I layed there, paralysed, unable to think of what may have caused her to cry. I don't know how long I looked up at her, but I could feel her breath quicken. She was hyperventilating.

"Rory, breathe! Please love, calm down. You don't have to tell me anything, okay? I'm here, relax". I sat up, bringing her up with me, and pulled her in for a hug. We sat there, embracing in each other's arms, comfortably. Eventually, the sobs started to die down and she caught her breath.

"It's my fault you're going over the top tomorrow night. I'm so stupid if I had just kept my mouth shut you would be safe and I wouldn’t have to worry about you dy-" 

"Shut up! No! It's not your fault in the slightest! Don't you even dare THINK about putting the blame on yourself? Okay?"

"But it is"

"How on earth did you come to that conclusion?"

"I was talking to Aiden" Oh. "I asked him how come he always went over the top, but you didn't. You've both got the same rank, after all. I wasn't expecting him to call some important Lieutenant over to force you to fight!" Rory started sobbing again.

I hugged her tighter and promised her it wasn't her fault, whether she believed me or not. All I knew is I had to stay safe for her tomorrow, she wouldn't be able to live with a guilty conscious.

She calmed down once again, as we layed back down on the bed. She curled up besides me, and I could hear her breathing steady. I stayed awake, watching over her until I was sure she was asleep, before closing my own eyes, hoping that this wasn't the last time I could sleep by her.


	2. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT

I opened my eyes to find it was still dark out, maybe four or five AM at the most. I rolled over to find my bunk, no, Alex's bunk empty, much to my surprise. I usually wake up before her so that I can sneak into my own bunk before anyone else wakes up.

I pressed my hand down to where she was laying, the mattress still warm. Her sheets had a smell to it, a calming, sweet smell that differentiated from the fumes of war. I could lay next to her forever and I know she'd let me. After basking in her scent and the warmth of her bed, I decided to go and find her - an easy task seeing as she always hides in the same place.

After ten minutes of walking though the trenches, I could spot her, standing below the hanging tree at the top of a nearby hill. The hanging tree has a self explanatory name, people found their way to it when they were in desperate need of escape. Alex, on the other hand, came to the hanging tree just to get away from the world. She could sit at the base of the tree for hours, planning out our next attacks or writing letters to her sister, poppy, back in Britain.

As I reached the top of the hill, asked her just loudly enough for her to hear "Hey, Alex, why are you at l'albero appeso? If you're going to lose, lose to the Germans, not yourself" I hoped I could have made light on the situation, but considering that she was joining me on the front line this evening, I think I may have rubbed vinegar on an open wound.

"I know this isn't your fault Rory, so if you've come to apologise - don't. It's not your fault" She turned to face me, her face as unreadable as ever.

"I only came up here to ask why you weren't still sleeping... so spill"

"Oh okay. Well, if today is my last day alive-"

"Which it won't be"

"If, today is my last, I want to send once last letter to my sister. Just so she's aware of the situation"

"I've seen the letters Cow has sent you, and you know that she will be devastated if she receives a letter saying 'ps I might die'"

"It's Poppy, to you, Rory. Only I get to call her Cow. Also it's better than not sending her anything and she finds out though someone who doesn't care about her well-being. What about you? Have you let your family know you're going over the top?

"No, I stopped doing that months ago, all the letters are the same. I tell them I might die, I don't, I receive a letter days later saying 'Okay', repeat. My family don't care enough about me to wish me luck, so I stopped keeping in contact with them"

"Oh. Well, you have me now, though I'm not too sure for how long"

"Oh shut up! Neither of us will die, I promise. I'll protect you"

"Will you now?"

"Yes! You said it yourself yesterday, you've had less training for fighting than me. You need me"

"I don't need you" Alex didn't say it spitefully, she said it in a way that was almost seductive - like she was testing me. And I don't fail tests. I saw Alex as a challenge I was going to conquer.

"Sure you don't, love" I uttered, bringing my hand to her face. I'm not sure whether it was the tone of my voice or the fact I was mocking her phrase 'love', but something set her off.

Before I could think, she threw herself at me and we were kissing. Hard.

Her tongue teasing me, I struggled to catch my breath... but I wasn't going to submit that easily. I rested my other hand on her waist and pushed her to the ground before pouncing atop of her.

I held her head up whilst kissing her her lips, before moving onto her jawline and neck, her soft moans making me want more and more of her. Moving my hand from her waist to her thighs, her giggle made me light headed. I looked back again at her face, trying to decipher her emotions.

She bit at my lip and gave me a devilish smirk, before grabbing my hand and directing it toward her pussy. Oh. So this is how you want to play. I grabbed the crotch of her trousers, before my hand started to creep up towards the waistband. I tugged on it, before leaning in and whispering into her ear "do you want to, puppy?"

I got my answer in the form of her flipping me over and running her hand through my hair. She shifted her weight and started to grind. It was Ecstasy. I pulled her face down to reach her lips, before passionately sinking into a kiss that left me flying. In the heat of the moment, I ran my fingers over her back, desperate to please her. To show her who's boss. If she could be cold and sarcastic towards me in the trenches, I can be cold and unforgiving here.

Aching to hear Alex's moans again, I flipped us back over and put my knee on her chest - not hard enough to hurt her too much, but enough for keep her down for long enough for me to undo my belt. In one swift movement I rolled Alex onto her stomach and restrained her hands behind her back using said belt.

I had never felt temptation like this before. I let it overwhelm me. I traced my fingers across her shoulders and down her spine, slowly. She let out a quiet hum, and I would bet my life that she was smirking, guessing I was too submissive to continue. I was going to change her assumption.

"I'm going to fuck you until you're a whiny, pathetic mess. MY pathetic, whiny mess. When I'm done with you, the only feeling you'll have is how empty you feel and the only thought running though your brain would be how much you enjoyed it." 

Alex giggled again. This brat.

Tearing at the fabric of Alex's trousers, I reached in to stroke her already wet pussy. No underwear, huh? 

Without a second passing, two of my fingers were inside her, rubbing her inside, before sliding a third and fourth finger in. Letting my conscious guide me, my hand crept further and further into her, applying more and more force. My thumb stayed at her clit, rubbing in a circular emotion. Alex shivered. I leant over to whisper in her ear, uttering the words "good puppy" before biting her earlobe. This caused Alex to moan again. Perfect.

I gripped her pussy, tight, before bringing my face to it. I curled my tongue along the side of her pussy, hard and slow, before picking up the pace.

Alex got wetter and wetter, and I got more and more hungry for the sound of her submitting. I placed one hand on her thigh as I continued to eat her out, and grabbed her ass with the other. If today was her last day here, I was going to make it the best day of her life.

“Stop, Rory stop” Alex plead, panting and breathing heavy “I don’t want to come yet” Alex moaned again, the sweet sound filling my head “please”

But I wasn’t going to stop. She should suffer, I am in control now. I decide what goes.

Bringing my face up to her face, I started to kiss her jaw before sliding two fingers into her tight, wet pussy. I started to massage her insides, letting my fingers guide me. Before long I could feel her pussy throbbing, her face flushing red.

“Rory please I’m going to come”

I smirked.

“I know, puppy”

Alex moaned again. Good. 

Forcing my fingers in deeper, Alex took a sharp breath before whimpering. My whole hand now wet, marked with her scent. This better be the best Goddamn day or her life.

Pulling my fingers out slowly, I lay next to Alex, trying to catch my own breath, not noticing how much I had worn myself out. We lay side my side in silence. I wish I could lay here forever. After about ten minutes, Alex rolled over onto her side to face me. Not daring to look her in the eye, I stayed still.

“Rory?”

“Yes Alex?”

...

That felt amazing - like ecstasy.”


End file.
